Feelin' Scrappy
by Fer8girl
Summary: A blown bounty has got Sinn's temper raging and she needs to cool down. But when you're on Tatooine it's hard to escape the heat and it doesn't help that a Mandalorian is giving her and Mako a hard time. Sinn ain't one to back down though. She decides to show this boy how she handles things; with class and sass. Bounty Hunter spoilers. Rating changed to M for Adult Themes 5/31
1. Beat the heat

The dust trailing behind the speeder left everyone it passed coughing in its wake. Tearing through the Tatooine desert had helped Sinn blow off some of her frustration, but now she and Mako had reached a small post and being forced to slow down was raising her temperature back up. The searing heat of the twin suns was not helping matters. Veering around a large bantha she almost took the corner too fast and overturned the speeding vehicle but corrected in the nick of time.

"Yikes Boss! Why are you flying so angry?" Mako's chipper voice coming through Sinn's earpiece was drenched with worry. A snarl twisted the hunter's full lips, but she slowed in deference to the girl clinging to her waist.

"Just frustrates me to no end, losing a bounty like that," she snapped, "Should have been an easy one." She felt the young woman shake her head.

"Not your fault," Mako was squeaky with fear despite trying to sound reassuring, "You couldn't have predicted that the Gamorrean and his partner would rush 'em." The memory of the porcine men barreling in and killing her target made Sinn see red.

"They had no right stealing that Rodian," she grumbled, "The idea of it just makes me…" Rendered speechless from her fury she growled loudly and gunned the speeder. She heard a squeal from Mako as the speeder lurched forward and the girl's slim arms squeezed around her.

"I get it Boss!" Mako shrieked, "You're pissed, no need to kill us!" Sinn let out another snarl but eased back on the accelerator and the slicer slumped against her in relief.

"Fair 'nuff," she muttered, "Where we at anyway?" She eased to a stop and as both ladies brushed off the desert dust she could feel Mako lean back and stretch her arms upward.

"Judging by those windmills and the general desolation, I'd say we're at Outpost Rennar," Mako said "Mostly Mandalorians. There's an Imp post north of here, Ridgeside I think."

Great, Sinn thought, Imps or Mandos. Not the best of options but both beat the Republic. "Who's most likely to have a place to drink?" she asked as Mako groaned heavily.

"The Mandos," the slicer sighed, "I think I saw a small cantina close by. The Imps would be more likely to stash a flask in those shiny boots of theirs."

"Well, since I don't feel like roughing up some Corporal for a swig of something warm and smells like feet," Sinn muttered, "Let's find us a watering hole."

Easing the speeder through the outpost Sinn noted several armored men and women. Most were helmeted but she'd be willing to bet Glory that they were eyeballing her warily. Mandalorians, she thought, she could take 'em or leave 'em. Other than that slime Tarro Blood most didn't seem the bad sort and she wasn't about to let one bad seed spoil her view of the crop. They did tend to walk around with a 'better than you 'cause I'm part of a group' attitude, but then most military types she knew acted that way.

They finally reached the cantina Mako had spotted and after settling her speeder next to a few others they climbed off, the curvy hunter flapping the dirt off of her duster then peeling it off to leave on the speeder, more relaxed in her sleeveless top and snug pants.

"Look, I'm all for extra creds," Mako said, "But let's not forget we're here for the Great Hunt. We're supposed to be after that Devaronian." Sinn had to smile at the slicer while she shook what felt like half a dune from her hair. The girl was reminding her, yet again, why they were scuttling from planet to planet.

"Always gotta stay sharp Lil'bit," she said, "Can't rely on the Hunt earning us the creds for the fuel we burn." Mako gave her a reluctant nod as they walked to the bar.

Plopping down hard on the barstool Sinn gestured to the barkeep. "Whatcha got that's strong and hits hard?" she asked, then noticed he kept shooting furtive glances to one side.

"That group of Mando," he replied softly looking worried, "They've been watching you ladies since you came in."

Sinn looked subtly over in the direction the bartender indicated. Sure enough, a group of about five to six heavily armored men were giving her and Mako looks ranging from appraising to flat-out hostile. Their turf, she thought, and looks like outsiders weren't welcome. Having already been bullied once today Sinn was tempted to kick up her boots and see how things played out. But glancing at the barkeep's concerned face, she decided that even though she'd had a bad day she didn't need to take it out on someone else.

She motioned for the barkeep to lean in. "Hey, I know how rough your job can be," she confided, "Why don't I give you a fair price for a bottle of whatever you can part with? Then me and my pal will get out of here. No muss, no fuss, 'kay?"

The relief across the barkeep's face was the first bright point of her day, making her smile and doing more for her mood than the alcohol probably would. He reached for an aged looking bottle and handed it to her.

"Jorian whiskey," he said, "No problem getting rid of this. All these Mandos want is tihaar."

"And here I thought you wanted something that didn't smell like feet," Mako quipped. Sinn shot her dry look while she handed over a stack of credits. Nodding at the bartender they turned and walked towards the door.

"That's right aruetii," she heard called after her, "Get out of here."

Sinn froze, her spine stiffening. There's always one, she thought, the guy who thought he could run his mouth 'cause he wasn't alone. She spun slowly, cocking her hip to one side with her hand on it.

"I don't know what an 'a-roo-ay-tee' is but I'd say this 'a-roo-ay-tee' wouldn't want to drink where she could smell you," she retorted. A couple of the Mandos snickered, while the one who'd spoke up turned red and Sinn felt Mako's hand on her shoulder.

"Sinn! These are Mandalorians!" she exclaimed, "You fight one, you get the rest on your tail. Plus they practically run the Hunt. Remember... the Hunt… the whole reason we're here." Mako's words carried over to the men's table and several looked surprised, none more than the one who'd been giving Sinn lip.

"Don't tell me you're part of the Hunt?" he sneered, "Whose cock did you suck to get in?"

"Huntmaster's," she snapped without missing a beat, "But he said you did a better job." The snickers turned into loud chuckles as some of loud-mouth's mates appreciated her sense of humor but the red in his cheeks blazed vermilion while he struggled to get out of his chair. Sinn waited patiently, hip still thrust to one side as she covered an exaggerated yawn until he succeeded in getting up and stomped over towards her.

She stopped herself from wincing at the searing smell of the alcohol as he stopped with his face inches from hers. What a shame too, she thought, he wasn't bad looking in a rugged sort of way even while he glared fiercely at her "Don't think because you're a woman I won't hit you." he growled while she folded her arms.

"Don't think I won't hit back," she countered letting her voice drop deadly quiet as her hands fell to her blasters.

The soft threat in her words seemed to have a sobering effect on him as he recognized that her sudden calm was far more dangerous than her bluster. Still glaring at her she could read the indecision in his eyes as they flicked back and forth from his buddies to her, trying to choose between saving face and finding out how dangerous she was. She felt Mako tug at her elbow urging her to walk away but she felt backing down would only let this man think he was right about her and she wasn't about to allow that.

"You talk big," she said still low and deadly, "Guessing those are your men?" His eyes darted to the group and he nodded just enough for her to see. "Running your mouth don't make you a leader, you know?" she informed him, letting her fingers drum on the handles of her blasters, "In fact it's a good way to get yourself killed." His eyes flared, anger still in them but also resignation as he saw her point.

"Might have been the drink talking," he admitted gruffly but he kept his shoulders up so he still painted a foreboding figure.

"Sounds like it talked you into a corner this time, didn't it?" she narrowed her eyes, "If I'm in the Hunt I must have some skills. Is saving face worth getting shot?" He glanced at the hands on her blasters as if wondering how fast she could draw them.

"What about you?" he asked, "You shoot me, my men take you and your girl down. Is it worth it to look hard?" Damn, she thought, he had a point. She could handle having her ass handed to her, but she wouldn't risk Mako's. Still, if they just walked out who knew what kind of harassment they'd have to put up with later. Maybe she could take care of both, she thought with an inward grin.

"You a betting man?" she asked quietly. Her golden eyes warmed up and he jerked in surprise at her shift in mood.

"Why?" The muscles in his face relaxed slightly though his posture still spoke of being battle ready. Good, Sinn thought nodding subtly, not as dumb as you're acting, .

"You and me, outside. Let's not break up the place," she explained, "No weapons, or help. Just one-on-one. First one to get the other on their back wins, 'kay?" His head tilted in speculation.

"You said 'bet', what do you want?" he asked, still keeping his voice low and she kept herself from smiling, glad he was tempted by her offer.

"Simple," she said, "Some respect, and for ya'll to stay off our asses. Tired of this blow-hard attitude just 'cause ya'll run the Hunt. I want my partner and me to be able to track in peace, no Mando harassment."

"And what do I get?" he looked up and down her curves and this time Sinn did smile.

"Now that I don't just give up, got to earn it," she murmured, "But it ain't what I'm betting anyway. You win, I drop from the Hunt."

He continued looming over her but Sinn could hear the clicks of armor rubbing over itself and looked at his men. There was obvious curiosity alongside tension, they wondered what being said but were ready to leap to the man's aid if he signaled. He still looked fierce but she had his interest. "You'd risk being Champion to scrap for our respect?" there was skepticism in his whisper and Sinn nodded.

"'Champion' is a great title, but it ain't worth jack if the people addressing you by it don't feel you've earned it." A new light appeared in his eyes at her words and his demeanor relaxed.

"You're on Hunter," he said, "First one down loses." He called out some quick Mando'a and his men stood quickly, then filed out with him following.

"What did you say?" Mako asked still looking tense but Sinn patted her shoulder.

"Just making sure these yahoos won't harass us anymore," she said, "Now cover me in case they pull something." Mako's confusion was written across her face.

"Pull something?" the slicer called out as she followed Sinn out of the cantina, "What are you talking about Sinn? Sinn?"


	2. Fire it up

"You bet what!?" Mako sounded incensed even as Sinn prepared to face off against the Mando, Ja'duur he'd said his name was.

"Settle down Lil'bit," Sinn said, "You're squealin' more than an ungreased droid."

"I just can't believe you'd... grrr!" she let out a frustrated grunt but Sinn wasn't surprised. She knew Mako wouldn't like the situation but the slicer was being more dramatic than usual and now wasn't the time for it.

"Look here girl," she drew the slicer in close, "Have I let you down yet?" her dreads swung as she shook her head, "Then let me handle this, it ain't helping things if it looks like you're undermining me."

"But," the slim girl started to protest but Sinn looked meaningfully at her and she shut her mouth with a frown, "Alright Boss," there was still a hint of sarcasm in her response but Sinn nodded with approval.

"That's better," she said, "Just be ready if I need you."

"Blaster or kolto?" Mako's tone was slightly scathing and Sinn grinned at her.

"Both," she replied as she unclipped her holster belt and handed it over, then stepped towards Ja'duur.

Word traveled fast at the outpost and their match had started drawing a small crowd. Guess any entertainment's better than none in the middle of nowhere, Sinn thought. Ja'duur was still wearing most of his armor but had stripped off his gauntlets. The better to grab me with instantly came to her mind as she walked into the semi-circle created by the milling bodies. She saw the bartender from the cantina taking bets and grinned again.

"Mako," she called out, "Put a couple creds on me. Maybe we can make back what we could've gotten from that bounty." The slicer made a face at Sinn but dutifully went to the bartender, spurring more bets to be placed.

"Sure of yourself Hunter?" Ja'duur muttered.

"Always," she replied with a shrug, "Now like we said, no weapons, no help from the side-lines, first one down loses, right?" He gave her a hard nod.

"Elek," he said, "Let's go." With that he charged forward. He reached out faster than she expected, grabbing her arm and managing to pull her to him. Her height had her almost face to face with him and she gave him a grin.

"Aww c'mon Sugar," she drawled, "Is this fightin' or foreplay?"

She pushed off his chestplate with her free hand, dropping down and half spinning to yank her hand free. He started smiling back in admiration as they both crouched slightly, circling each other. He made another move towards her, feinting with one shoulder and she narrowly avoided him grabbing her again. Staying low, she saw he did the same, not strutting, but keeping his moves compact and precise. She lunged in, grabbing his arm then pulling it around his back. He surprised her by leaning into her move and tensing his arm. Feeling the muscle tighten, she knew he could spin her around to his front, so she let go, planting a boot on his backside to send him sprawling.

He recovered quickly, turning and charging towards her again. This time she held her ground, waiting until the last possible minute before springing up and sidewise, raising a knee to catch him in the solar plexus while she cracked the side of her hand into his neck. He let out an 'oof' and bent slightly, but his armor absorbed most of her blow, leaving her shaking her hand and wincing.

Heat radiated from the ground as they circled and Sinn could feel sweat start to plaster her top to her body. She looked at Ja'duur to see if the heat was getting to him but save for a few trickles of moisture down his face he held up well. And here she'd hoped that armor would slow him down, she thought, not a good miscalculation. She'd have to figure out some other advantage.

Watching his eyes, she noticed a simmering heat developing in them even though his guard stayed up, and his gaze kept moving over her body. A bead of sweat dripped from her neck to trail down into the vee of her neckline and she thought she saw his eyes follow it. Ah there it is, she thought with a slow smile, my advantage. The jump from one type of wrestling to another wasn't too far apart in most men's minds, she'd just have to trigger it.

Still keeping her hands up defensively she pursed her lips at him, the movement quick and subtle so that he'd be the only one to catch it. His eyes widened but his crouch tensed and he made another rush at her, more clumsily than the last. She sidestepped, exhaling across his ear as he almost tripped past her. He caught his balance deftly however, whipping around, and she had to jump back to dodge his hands again. Wanting to make sure he knew she wasn't just trying to evade him, she made a move of her own, lunging forward then ducking to his side. She tapped the back of his knee with her foot, causing it to buckle before he righted himself.

The heat in his eyes began to rival the warmth from the suns, but she started moving more slowly, swaying her hips slightly as she circled. Ja'duur narrowed his eyes, darting his arm out to catch her and this time she let him. When she hit his armor she spread herself over it meeting his gaze with a smirk.

"So," she breathed quietly, "When I mentioned getting each other on their back, was this what you pictured?" Shock sprung into his eyes alongside the heat and his grip slackened. A tug was all she needed to free herself but she stayed close, making sure to stay within earshot of only him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled as he started circling with her again but the lie was written all over his face as she saw his mouth open and his breath quicken.

She made a show of flapping the open collar of her top in the pretense of trying to cool herself but she knew Ja'duur was getting an eyeful of the firm curves underneath. His nostrils flared as he captured her wrist but she moved into his grip, sliding her arm over his shoulder to wrap her fingers around the back of his neck and massage the tense tendons.

"Oh I don't know, I'm betting you came up with some fine visuals," she purred as she rubbed against him, "Taking off my shirt to get an up-close look at these curves. Letting me run my hands under that armor. You know, I may talk a lot but that ain't all this mouth is good for." She gave her lips a long slow lick, watching his pupils dilate. He took another quick breath, his eyes half-closing and he leaned his face towards hers.

Quick as a blink she slid down his body into a crouch. She grinned up at his surprised face before spinning her leg out in a kick, sweeping his feet out from under him. Still off balance from leaning towards her he couldn't recover and she stood as he crashed to ground. A cloud of dust rose up and there was a collective 'ohh' from the masses watching, then silence as they looked from him lying there on his back then to her. She felt a figure pounce on her back and was ready to throw it to the ground until she heard Mako's squeal of victory.

"You got him!" the slicer screeched, "Knocked him on his ass!" Laughing heartily she disentangled herself from the bouncing girl then look over at Ja'duur just starting to get up.

"Why don't you go collect our winnings?" she nudged Mako to the bartender who met her eyes with a grin, "After that show I'm not sure how long we should hang around." Wariness filled the slicer's eyes as she looked at the slowly dispersing crowd then sprinted to the bartender. Sinn walked to the fallen Mando offering her hand. He stared at it for second, then grasped it as she helped him up.

"So, no funny business?" she tried looking stern but kept her eye on Mako, staying ready to bolt if necessary, "No more harassment for me or my partner?"

Nodding with a cynical smile he brushed the dirt off of his armor, "Quite an 'unconventional' style you have there, Hunter," he said but she noticed he wasn't complaining despite being tossed in the dirt so she just gave him a sultry grin.

"You use what 'cha got," she purred then strode over to him and grasped the top of his chest plate. Pulling his face to her level she planted her lips to his, giving him a kiss hotter than the suns beating down on them, then broke off.

"Wait," she said, "You ain't got a girl right?" He only paused a second looking dazed then shook his head, "Good," she said, then dragged him back to her. He began kissing her back, a light groan escaping him before his arms came around her. She kissed him long and hard, finishing with a light nip on his lips before backing out of his arms.

"Figured you earned that," she teased, "You know, since I knocked you flat and all. And the tag's Sinn." Ja'duur still looked slightly astounded but shook his head with a bemused grin.

"You're alright Sinn," he said, "I'll send the word out, you won't get any trouble from us, at least not the Mando on Tatooine."

"Glad to hear it," she winked at him, "Maybe when we're done with this next bounty we'll stop by again to blow off some steam." He just shook his head again as she sauntered off to Mako who gave her a skeptical look.

"Making friends?" the slicer asked as Sinn took her holster back and belted it around her waist.

"In a matter of speaking," she said with a smug grin, "How much did we win?" Mako's smile took over her face.

"If you can believe it, twice what that bounty would have got us," the slim girl chuckled, "Maybe after we get that Deveronian we should come back for a rematch."

Clasping the slicer on the shoulder, Sinn still grinned as she thought about Ja'duur and giving him another chance to get her on her back. "Not a bad idea Lil'bit," she murmured, "Might just do that."


	3. A warm reception

"We're back!" Mako sang out as she strutted into the cantina at Outpost Rennar.

Sinn followed closely, shaking her head with a laugh. Mako looked proud of herself, riding high off of their recent success, and Sinn wouldn't begrudge her. Their target the Devaronian Tyresius, Gault she corrected herself, we're calling him Gault now, was cooling his heels on Glory. She wasn't sure what'd possessed her to let him join up with her but until he could be trusted she'd locked him up in Glory's containment cell.

In the meantime she'd promised Mako they could take a breather and was pleasantly surprised when the girl suggested they head back Rennar. The girl wants to show off, Sinn thought with a smile, but then she had some business there that she'd like to wrap up as well. Walking into the cantina she wasn't sure what to expect, they'd created quite a scene the last time they were here a few days before. But the barkeep recognized them instantly and waved them over with a broad smile.

"Good seeing you ladies in one piece," he said, "The bounty go well?"

"Sure did," Mako grinned, "You should have seen us, he didn't stand a chance." Mako's glee was infectious but Sinn signaled her to settle down as she leaned to the bartender.

"You didn't have any trouble after we left?" she asked and he shook his head firmly then set up a few glasses for them.

"Not a peep," he said, "Ja'duur and his boys might be loud but they're not that bad." He indicated the table to the side with a wink, "In fact, I think they missed you." Turning to where he pointed she saw the same group of Mandos they'd encountered before, but this time looking far friendlier. Ja'duur caught her eye with a nod, a slight gleam in his. He remembered my offer, she thought with a slow smile, and nodded back.

"C'mon Lil'bit," she said, "Let's go meet our fans."

Mako started to bounce over to the table, but caught herself and slowed down, employing her own version of Sinn's swaggering steps. Sinn shook her head again, amused at Mako's attempt to mimic her as they pulled up a couple of chairs. Sinn spun hers to sit astride and lean on its back sitting next to Ja'duur. A couple of Mando gestured for Mako to sit between them and the slim girl grinned at the attention.

"So you boys been playin' nice?" Sinn asked Ja'duur as she leaned in. He gave her a smile as he nodded.

"Heard about you and those Sand People," he said, referencing a quick job she'd done for the outpost commander, "Some of ours couldn't even pull that off."

"That's 'cause they ain't me," she said as she took a drink from the glass the barkeep had given her. She leaned in closer to his ear letting her breath tickle it, "Up for a rematch?" He turned quickly but his eyes gleamed again.

"Not sure my pride could take it," he said quietly and she gave him a meaningful look.

"Oh, I think it could," she murmured, "Ain't talking about a roll in the dirt this time. Thinkin' about blowing off some steam and was wondering if you might have a bunk nearby." He raised an eyebrow at her, but she raised both at him and smirked.

"I'll show you our barracks." he said and Sinn noticed that though his words were confident there was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.

She'd called him out into unfamiliar territory, she thought. He might be used to leading his men but he wasn't used to dealing with a woman who took charge, especially one who'd already flattened him. The hunter in her picked up his falter; she made something in him nervous but he'd still go with her willingly. Stoking his arm as she stood, she jerked her head signaling 'let's go', then walked over to Mako.

"Keep these boys in line," she said, "Ja'duur and I are having a rematch." The slicer nodded enthusiastically, still enjoying an animated conversation about blasters with the Mandos on both sides of her while Sinn followed Ja'duur out of the cantina.

The barracks were a few buildings down and Sinn let Ja'duur continue leading until they got inside and reached the communal bunkroom. She only paused for a second, making sure the coast was clear before she pounced. Grabbing his chestplate she yanked him to her, searing his mouth with hers. He stumbled for a moment then reached behind her, clutching her ass and letting her wrap her sleek legs around him.

She growled as she continued the forceful kiss, practically climbing his body and thankful that she'd picked such a sturdy specimen. When she succeeded in stealing his breath she lowered her legs and slowed the kiss, licking his lips gently before pulling back. Her hands roamed his armor as she grinned at him.

"So how do I get you out of this Sugar?" her fingers probed, searching for clasps, buttons, anything that would give her a clue on how to find out if he was filling out that armor as well as advertised. He finally started recovering from her aggressive move then smiled, sliding a hand down the side of his chest plate. There was a slight click and the pieces released allowing him to pull them off. Nope no false advertising here, Sinn thought licking her lips while she watched him undress, his smooth muscles just begging for her touch.

She gave him few more moments to peel off his armor and strip down to his thin undershorts, admiring the view the whole time, before shedding her own top and pants. His mouth opened and closed a few times, speechless as she posed in her bra and panties.

"Never seen lace before?" she had to ask as he drifted the back of his hand over her bra.

"Not up close," he admitted, letting his hand slide over the textured fabric. She shivered lightly at the soft touch but shrugged.

"Ain't surprised," she said, "Not really practical for the field, but ain't something I'm about to give up." She ran her own hands over his well-muscled chest rolling her tongue in a trilling purr, then gave him a hungry smile before springing on him again.

This time he was better prepared for her onslaught, meeting her head-on with his mouth fiercely crashing into hers. He grasped her body, his hands clenching at her breasts before racing down to her ass and hoisting her up again. She kept her lips on his as her legs squeezed around his waist and he carried her to the closest bunk, moaning loudly as they fell together. His solid body was nestled into hers and his hands rambled over her soft curves. Not the most skilled of lovers, she thought as she raided his mouth, but he was making up for it with enthusiasm.

Stroking her fingers over the hard muscles of his shoulders she planted them on his collarbone then lunged up, twisting to roll him onto his back. He looked up at her with surprise and she used the pause to slip out of her panties and tug his shorts from his body. Solid everywhere, she thought with a grin as she bent forward and licked a path up his chest. Reaching behind herself she unclasped her bra, then guided his hands to her breasts when she freed them savoring his groan of appreciation and his touch as he caressed her curves.

Meeting his eyes she smirked at him then rose slightly before lowering herself onto him, sliding down quick and hard. They both gasped and his hips jerked upward lodging himself further into her and provoking another gasp from them both. She froze, enjoying the feel of him both inside her and stroking her breasts before she lifted up and slid down again.

She moved slow and controlled, drawing out the pleasure as long as possible, and let her body tighten around him as she arched back in rapture. There was a sudden press of heated skin to hers as Ja'duur sat up wrapping his arms around her waist, their chests slick from sweat and sliding together. She felt his hot rasping breath against her throat as she moved in a timeless rhythm and electric surges of bliss consumed her mind. Still not rushing she savored every long moment their bodies stayed joined. She arched again and again in his grasp and finally his arms squeezed around her as he lost himself to his own release, panting heavily and slumping against her. Her forehead fell to his shoulder while they stayed locked together and she smiled in utter satisfaction.

When she'd caught her breath she pulled back to look into his eyes. He was looking dazed again but grinning with delight. "Kandosii'la," he groaned and from the look in his eyes it must have meant something good. She gave him another hot kiss then shifted back, poking his chest with two fingers and watching him fall back with a thud.

"Hope that means you liked it too Sugar," she teased as she rolled free of the bunk and stretched. Night was falling and the cooling air caused her skin to prickle from the sweat drying on it. Ja'duur was still lying on the bunk looking spent but watching every move of her supple body as she started dressing.

"It means 'amazing'," he said and she grinned wider at the knowledge as she strapped on her holster. Sitting on the edge of the bunk she put her boots back on, then spun swinging her leg over to straddle him.

"Well you were pretty 'can-doo-see-la' yourself," she leaned down to him with a smile, nipping his lip before climbing off, "I've got to check on my partner," she said with a wink, "Wrestling with you has been awful fun. Feel free to rest up, maybe I'll be back for another round." Warmth flared in his eyes proving he liked the idea as he laid back and stretched while she strolled out of the barracks and back to the cantina.

Mako looked like she'd been making friends too, Sinn thought when she returned, just not in the same capacity Sinn had. Made sense, the girl had a great knowledge of weaponry, something that probably appealed to these boys. She grinned widely, happy to see her partner had been enjoying herself in her absence then sat down in Ja'duur's vacant seat at the head of the table. Mako caught her eye and smiled.

"So where's Ja'duur?" the slicer asked and Sinn winked at her.

"Resting," she said, "I won our rematch." Mako looked at Sinn's smirk and shook her head.

"Don't tell me you knocked that boy on his ass again," she groaned but the hunter just leaned back, feeling awfully pleased with herself.

"Sure did," was all she said.


End file.
